narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Ikeda
Yuki Ikeda is a member of Team Tanaka (Team 5) and one of the main supporting characters of the series. Background Yuki is a chunin-level kunoichi of the Ikeda clan, a small but powerful clan situated in Konohagakure. During her time in the Academy, Yuki was a well- liked person but was a bit lonely though she later became friends with Chouji Akimichi and Shino Aburame. Yuki trained mostly in taijutsu, though later found out about her ability in ninjutsu. She would sometimes isolate herself, reading scrolls and books on taijutsu. The martial arts fascinated her and she was often seen practicing in taijutsu. Yuki was one of the best students in the Academy and graduated 5th in her class. She descibes her childhood as normal and the best childhood anyone could ever have. Yuki is good friends with her teamates Kyo Kishimoto and Noboro Aburame who are extremely supportive and protective of her. Her goal is to become an elite ANBU or a jonin. Personality Yuki is a complex character, never really showing her true feelings. She is usually kind and shy, though can be cold and calculating and likes to manipulate people. She is very intelligent, more than people give her credit for. Yuki is very stubborn and does not like being told what to do. She can also be rather secretive and is easily depressed. No one really understands her. She is an unpredictable and spontaneous person. Yuki is hot -tempered and usually does not think before she says something as she is extremely opinionated (outspoken) and at times critical. This often results in chaos and (very) angry people. Despite this, Yuki can be overly serious and is known for keeping a straight face. She is a warm and friendly and an optimistic person and appears innocent, and because of this people tend to trust her. She can use this skill (innocence) to get information on or from an enemy. Yuki is an extremely good liar and very argumentative. She is not one to settle an argument easily, often screaming and ranting for hours on end. Yuki gets into disputes a lot, usually over small things. She is easily irritated and sometimes rather childish. Most of the time though, Yuki is a calm and sensible person. Whenever she is really mad at someone, she insults them calmly, infuriating them, all the while remaining composed. She is also a polite person and rather impatient. She only acts this way towards people she is close to, being quiet and shy around people she is not familiar with. Yuki is described as studious and down-to-earth with a rather tsundere side. Yuki is extremely close to her clan (the Ikeda) particularly her sisters. And though she would never admit it, she has a soft spot for Neji Hyuga. Many have teased her and asked her (mostly her team), saying she and Neji were dating. Although Neji and Yuki both (vehemently) deny this, is should be noted that they always blush. Appearance Yuki has long (thick) dark brown hair (there are always strands of hair in her face) and (extremely) big golden eyes. She usually wears her hair in a rather messy ponytail. In Part I, Yuki wears a long-sleeved green jacket over a dark blue shirt and black pants. She also dons blue sandals similar to Naruto's and a shuriken holster. After becoming a genin, she wears a blue forehead protector (on her forehead). Her appearance has not changed much in Part II, except that she now wears bandages wrapped around her leg and a brown pouch filled with weapons. Yuki also now wears black gloves. She has grown taller and her hair is longer. Yuki is of slim build and medium height. During the 4th Shinobi World War, she wears Konoha's uniform, the flak jacket and a blue Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector. She also wears her clan's sash tied around her waist. Abilities Yuki specializes in ninjutsu and taijutsu. She admires Rock Lee's and Might Guy's Strong Fist. However she does not use the Strong Fist. Instead, from this (the Strong Fist) Yuki develops her own taijutsu style: the Iron Fist, a sort of mixture of vovinam and yiquan or xingyiquan. Her weapons of choice are kunai, a staff, shuriken, poison bombs, a tanto, and wire strings. She is weak in genjutsu and her chakra control is rather poor. Because of her poor chakra control, she is unable to do medical ninjutsu. This makes her rather vulnerable to her wounds and such. She is a keen observer and actually quite strong. Yuki and her team have been taught shurikenjutsu and bojutsu by their sensei, Shou Tanaka, a weapon specialist. She is highly proficient in both. Hoshigan Like the rest of her clan, Yuki has the Hoshigan, a dojutsu kekkei genkai similar to the Byakugan. When the Hoshigan is in use, its user's eyes looks bigger. The Hoshigan gives her 360° enhanced sight (again like the Byakugan) and pinpoints a person's weak spot. Because of this, Yuki is able to use her clan's primary technique, the Self-Detonating Bombs. Ikeda clan members with particularly strong Hoshigan are able to read their enemy's attack pattern and predict their next move and find a way to counterattack. Self-Detonating Bombs Similar to Deidara, the Ikeda use bombs to injure their enemy. They use their Hoshigan to find a person's weak spot and make small bombs and find a way to get it in the enemy (through cuts, injuries, etc.). When the bomb explodes, poisons used to create the bombs kill the enemy (depending on how much poison there is). Lightning Release Yuki's chakra type (affinity) is Lightning Release. Though she uses many techniques, her main one is Lightning Release: Surrounding Orb, in which she surrounds her opponent with lightning that paralyzes them. She also uses Thunder and Lightning Bolt, a technique where she attacks her enemy with lightning-infused weapons (i.e kunai, shuriken, etc.). Intelligence Yuki did extremely well in the Academy with above- average scores as she spent most of her time with her studies. She is often seen with a book in hand. Yuki was able to answer the all of the questions correctly on her own in the first phase of the Chunin Exams. Part of her knowledge comes from knowing how people will react (like human psychology) and using them in her favor, generally manipulating them (their emotions). She can mask her own feelings and lie easily. Yuki's main talent though is able to think up a good plan even under stress even with little information to go on, demonstrated during the 4th Shinobi World War, where she is able to fight several opponents stronger than her by outwitting them. Her intelligence lets her find out the inner workings of a technique and counterattack. Stats Ninjutsu: 4, Taijutsu: 3.5, Genjutsu: 2.5, Intelligence: 4, Strength: 2.5, Speed: 2.5, Stamina: 4, Hand seals: 3.5 Total: 26 Part I Introduction Arc Yuki is first seen cheering as she graduated from the Academy. She, her teammates, Noboro Aburame and Kyo Kishimoto and their sensei Shou form Team Tanaka (Team 5). Yuki and her teamates' first impression of their team sensei was that he was stern and cruel. They soon discover though, that Shou was the opposite- warm and friendly- sort of like Iruka, their former sensei. They all introduce themselves and are immediately given a weapon (as Shou was a weapon specialist) as a small gift. Yuki is given a kunai, Kyo a shuriken, and Noboro a katana. Chunin Exam Arc Yuki and her teamates (Team Tanaka/Team 5) entered the Chunin Exams- something that surprised everyone. In the first phase, Yuki is is able to answer all the written questions correctly on her own, though loses hope in her team on the tenth question. She is about to quit when she hears Naruto Uzumaki's speech, which inspires her. Her team pass the tenth question and move on to the second phase. Team Tanaka/Team 5 find themselves in the Forest of Death (slightly scared of Anko Mitarashi) with the heaven scroll and watched with the other teams as Sasuke in his cursed seal form beat up the Oto nin. There Yuki slowly recognizes Neji Hyuga- the genius. Through an elaborate trick, they get the other scroll (the earth scroll) from a Konoha-nin team, successfully going on to the preliminaries. A month later, Yuki is seen with her sensei (Shou Tanaka) at the preliminaries, observing her teammates' matches and congratulating them. Yuki is matched up against Kohana Takahashi, a Kirigakure nin, and though fights well, ends up being tricked by Kohana with a posion bomb, and knocked unconscious. Kohana, however, does not stop beating Yuki up, despite the fact that she is still unconscious. Kohana is disqualified, and Yuki, who is severely injured, is rushed to the hospital. Yuki is later told by her sensei that her teammates had nearly killed Kohana Takahashi after that and both got eliminated as a result. Invasion of Konoha Arc Yuki is seen attending the Third Hokage's funeral. Time-skip Ashamed of having lost her match against Kohana Takahashi (and sad because of the Third Hokage's death), Yuki began to train vigorously, getting help from her team, and Team Gai (as Might Guy had taken an interest in her skill in taijutsu after watching her fight in the Chunin Exams), or Chouji and Shino. Within time, she improves, mostly in taijutsu. During this time, she also develops a crush on Neji. Yuki promises herself to get stronger. She is seen waving goodbye to Naruto when he leaves Konoha for three years to train with Jiraiya. During the time-skip, Yuki is promoted to a chunin and improves her chakra control. She spends most of her time training with her team and taking long walks around Konohagakure, often acommpanied by Neji Hyuga. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Yuki and her team are walking around Konoha when they are spotted by Naruto. Yuki is surprised to see Naruto after three years and at how much he has grown. At first, she does not recognize Naruto, something she is embarrassed about, once she realizes who he is, as there are not many people who are blond, wear orange, and have whisker marks. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Yuki soon learns of Asuma's death. She offers to play a game of shogi with Shikamaru, but he refuses. Yuki spends the whole day walking and talking with Choji, later visiting Asuma's grave. Yuki's team (Team Tanaka/Team 5) was sent with Team Yamato to back up Team 10, who were fighting two Akatsuki members. Yuki, Sai, and Sakura head to where Shikamaru was battling Hidan. By the time they get there, though, Shikamaru has already finished his fight. They then return to Konohagakure. Choji and Shikamaru invite Yuki to watch the clouds (and have snacks) with them, but she declines, saying she was meeting Neji for some soba. At this, Shikamaru and Choji exchange knowing looks, much to Yuki's confusion. Itachi Pursuit Arc Because Tsunade was worried about the Eight Man Squad, she sent Team Tanaka (Team 5) after them (sort of as back- up) to keep an eye on them. They split up and spy on them, generally trying to protect them. When they regroup, they each express their amazement at how they weren't noticed the whole time. When they finished, they reported back to Tsunade and were given the rest of the day off. Yuki is asked to borrow some medical texts from the Nara clan for Tsunade. Afterwards, Yuki wanders around, bumping into Neji. They spend the rest of the day sparring together. Invasion of Pain Arc Yuki was with her teammates training when Pain attacked the village. She goes off to find her clan (the Ikeda) and when reassured by a close friend that they were safe, immediately sets out and does her best to help the Konohagakure villagers evacuate. She is confronted by one of Pain's Paths (the Human Path, to be exact) who promptly kills her after trying (albeit unsuccessfully) to get information about Naruto. Her body is later found by Team Gai, and they attempt to get Sakura to heal her, although Yuki is already dead. She is later on revived by Pein's Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. Afterwards, Yuki is seen with the village cheering Naruto on. Five Kage Summit Arc Yuki and her teamates were with all of Konoha 11 (except Team 7) as they decided to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha. She is seen watching as Naruto assured everyone he'd take care of Sasuke. Yuki is also later told by Sakura that Tsunade had awaken from her coma. Later, Neji and Yuki are seen talking about the birds. Confining the Jinchuriki Arc The Ikeda clan is informed by the Fifth Hokage (Tsunade) of the coming war. The clan decides that the younger generation will fight in place of the elders as their representatives in war. Preparations are made and many of the Ikeda clan argue about the new war. Yuki and her sisters are sent off to inform their allies-the Azuki, Aburame, and Kishimoto- of the decision. The Ikeda going off to fight are given a sash by the elders with the clan symbol sewn on it, to remind them of what they were fighting for, who they were, and sometimes used to identify their body if slain in the war. Yuki clutches her sash and vows to help win this war. Shinobi World War Arc Konohagakure is prepared to enter into the 4th Shinobi World War. Yuki is placed in the Third Division along with Lee, Guy, Sakura, her teammates, and her sisters. She is seen with Rock Lee watching Sakura heal Guy. Yuki is seen looking worried and voices her concerns to Sakura about how it was the first war for them. The Third Division are instructed by Kakashi to rush and help the Surprise Attack Division and they soon engage in battle with the reincarnated ninja. Many soon died. Yuki is shocked to see reincarnated Ikeda clan leaders. She is given command of a group to help fight against them as she knows the Ikeda clan techniques and therefore can fight them. After two days of fighting, Yuki collapses and is sent to the Logistical Support and Medical Division. She is then healed by Sakura Haruno. One of Naruto's many clones soon arrives to help the Third Division. They are told that Naruto and Killer Bee are fighting the 'masked Madara.' ''They are also instructed to go and help them after they finished fighting. Yuki is later seen running behind Lee and Tenten as she and the Konoha 11 rush to Naruto, Killer Bee, Kakashi, and Guy's aid. She tells herself, for Naruto to hang in there, and that help was on its way. When everyone finally arrives at the battlefield, Yuki is seen glaring at Madara Uchiha as she stood behind her sisters with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Yuki is seen holding back tears as Neji died before ultimately breaking down and crying uncontrollably while her sisters and teammates tried to comfort her. Yuki soon stops crying, and as she does, she says quietly (so that no one can hear), "You died honorably", to Neji. She is then seen staring defiantly at the Madara and Obito- the opponents. Trivia * Yuki's favorite food is spicy ramen, while her least favorite food is mushrooms. She likes spicy foods. ** Yuki's hobbies are reading, drawing, and collecting odd bits of trivia. *Yuki has completed 42 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 2 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. **Yuki translates into 'snow or happiness.' *Yuki would like to have a rematch with Kohana Takahashi. **Yuki's favorite phrase is 'Love conquers all' and her favorite word is ''justice.' *Yuki is afraid of heights and snakes. **Yuki has a strange obsession with trees and most birds. *Yuki likes to play shogi with Shikamaru Nara. She has yet to beat him and he thinks she is troublesome. **Yuki has no sense of direction. She also stares into space a lot and can't cook. * The author is reminded of Yuki whenever she hears "September" by Earth, Wind, & Fire. **Yuki likes taking walks. She often sings while walking. She's got a pretty good voice. *Yuki loves her jacket and is extremely attached to it. It has never been ripped and she wears it all the time. **Yuki is for some reason, prone to stomachaches and headaches. Quotes *(To herself)'' 'I am an Ikeda, and Ikedas don't give up! *(To Neji)'' 'Never forget who you are.' *(To Naruto) 'Who are you?' SAA A while later... 'Eh? Naruto?!' *(To Neji) '''The birds are beautiful.' *(To her teamates)'' 'We need to set an example for the next generation!' *(To Neji) '''You died honorably. Like a bird set free from its cage.' '' *(To Neji) '''I-I love you!' '' Creation and Conception Yuki Ikeda was originally supposed to be called Yumi Ishii (the name Haruhi had also been considered) but I decided to name her Yuki Ikeda instead (I do have another OC named Yumi, though). She was inspired by all the Konohagakure girls- mostly Hinata. Her team name- Team Tanaka (Team 5)- is named that because Tanaka is one of the author's (me) favorite characters in Black Butler. She is mostly based off Vietnam from Hetalia. Also, she was meant to have an androgyous appearance. I must put more info in Part I and II, I must!!!!!!!!!!! When your abilities outnumber your ''arcs, you know you're in trouble. I'll be adding her team. ^^ Reference Sorry, I have no pictures though you are welcome to contribute some if you like :) I don't own Naruto- that is Masashi Kishimoto's. I do, however, own Yuki Ikeda. Feel free to edit. Please comment! By the way... do you think she is a Mary-Sue? Also, if you want, go check out my other OC, Yumi Honda. (I guess I like names that start with YU) I have Shou Tanaka's page!~ I also have a page on a Mary- Sue (Rei Sato). Will be adding Kyo Kishimoto and Noboro Aburame soon! :) THe Ikeda clan's symbol is a tree within a circle with birds. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai